


The Bad boy and The Nerd

by Juddnelspoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Jealous Oh Sehun, London, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Studying, british uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juddnelspoons/pseuds/Juddnelspoons
Summary: Junmyeon was just a normal nerdy uni kid striving for good grades and a stable relationship. Sehun was just a normal misfit trying his best to stay at uni without too much trouble and to have some fun with guys.What happens when these two very different men meet in the most cliché of circumstances? Will they find some common ground or judge each other to hell and high water? And what happens with their friends get involved in this mess too?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One

Junmyeon was in his favourite cafe of the month. It was an orange one, suiting the orangeness of the October air. The heat from the coffee sitting on the oak suited table was swirling around, the smell was strong just how Junmyeon liked it. He tapped his nimble fingers on the keys of his laptop. 

What he was writing was slipping from his mind, it was something about plants or was it about bees? 

To be honest he didn’t really like his major. Science wasn’t his thing, at least it wasn’t at 21 and pinning for something more. 

He wished he could have been like Chanyeol, his best and tallest childhood friend. Chanyeol always followed his heart and not his head. And if Junmyeon had done that he would have been studying music now. Singing like he did as a young child. 

Speaking of Chanyeol, it was a large bang as Chanyeol dropped his duffle bag on the floor. Looking up, Junmyeon saw the lanky boy with a shock of red hair. 

‘New colour?’ Junmyeon asked. 

‘Yes, and he stained the carpet.’ Kyungsoo said. 

Kyungsoo was Junmyeon’s other best friend. He was a little younger than Chanyeol and Junmyeon, but was more mature out of the three of them. They met Kyungsoo in first year. Chanyeol loved to tease him and got snarky remarks out of him. 

The two other men sat down on the other side of Junmyeon. Kyungsoo sitting neatly with his legs crossed, smoothing down his jumper (a cute baby pink colour) while Chanyeol sat down his big lumbering legs trying to fit under the small table. Kyungsoo giggled as Chanyeol sighed as his leg poked out uncomfortably out of the small table. 

‘You could have picked a bigger table, Junnie.’ Chanyeol glowered, as he got out his laptop, and his larger-than-life headphones. 

Junmyeon shrugged, but still giggled with Kyungsoo. 

‘It's what you get for being unfairly tall.’ Kyungsoo said, while getting out his note pad. 

Chanyeol hit Kyungsoo on the arm, but he was grinning all the same. Junmyeon smiled at his two best friends playing about. They were something warm about today, Junmyeon thought. Something good was going to happen. He could feel it in the tips of his fingers and toes. 

The three of them got captivated by their studies, Kyungsoo writing notes from his food science textbook, hitching up his glasses every few moments. Chanyeol clicking random keys and humming as he worked on his latest music project. Junmyeon pretended to work on his science work, but he was really watching something, or rather someone, out of the window. 

It was a guy. A guy that Junmyeon had only really heard the name of. 

Sehun Oh. 

He watched Sehun as he stood outside, next to his motorbike, lit cigarette in his fingers, talking to a very attractive tall girl that he couldn’t recognise. He wanted to gag, he hated smoking and seeing such a young, handsome guy wasted his lungs on it made him sick. Plus, Sehun just seemed like a bitch from his knowledge. He seemed to just strut around the university, with a frozen face like he was better than everyone. He hated that. 

‘Why are you staring at Joy and Sehun?’ A new voice entered the room. A softer quieter voice than Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

Junmyeon looked up quickly to see Seulgi, his other best friend looking down at him. 

‘I mean I get that everyone has a crush on Joy. She's gorgeous, but your eyes look like they are going to fall out of your face.’ Seulgi said, grinning while she sat down. 

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at Seulgi in a devilish way as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

‘I wasn’t starring that hard, Seulgi...’ He grumbled. 

Seulgi was Junmyeon’s other best friend from childhood, going to the same pre-school together. The two were quite similar compared to him and Chanyeol. Seulgi was short like he was, she liked the small pleasures in life and enjoyed sweet treats rather than salty food. 

Their parents thought they were a perfect match for each other, and Junmyeon could admit he might have had a little crush on her. But Seulgi came out to him at sixteen and their relationship would likely still be platonic even if Seulgi liked men. Their parents would now say they were platonic soulmates instead of a cute couple like they used to. 

Chanyeol took his headphones off, grinning mischievously as always. 

‘Has Junmyeon got a crush, Seulgi?’ He said in a schoolboy voice. 

Seulgi giggled as Junmyeon sighed deeply. They were always like this since childhood, teasing Junmyeon. 

‘I guess he wants to ride on Mr Sehun Oh’s motorbike out there.’ Seulgi said grinning wickedly, stubbly pointing to the window where Sehun was still standing, finishing up his cigarette. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened to look like spaceships. 

‘Sehun!’ He said with a gasp. 

A few people turned to look at the table at Chanyeol’s outburst. Kyungsoo tutted at him. 

‘Don’t yell, Chanyeol!’ Junmyeon warned him like a stern father. 

‘But Sehun...’ 

‘What about him?’ Seulgi turned to Chanyeol with her hand on her chin. 

‘He’s in a gang, right!?’ Chanyeol said. The all looked at him like he’s grown another head. 

‘Chanyeol.’ Kyungsoo says flatly, pushing his glasses up a little bit. 

‘What are you talking about?’ 

‘Sehun…’ Chanyeol said a little quieter now. ‘He’s scary….’ 

The rest looked at Chanyeol like he had three heads now. 

‘No, I’m serious. I’ve seen him with some other guys before and they were all bruised up.’ 

‘Hmmm…’ Kyungsoo hummed. 

‘Maybe they had an accident, I mean he does have a motorbike...’ Seulgi explained slowly. 

‘I don’t think so.’ Chanyeol said more seriously. 

‘He has some scary looking gang tattoos.’ 

‘Chanyeol!’ Kyungsoo spluttered. 

‘Don’t you have tattoos?’ 

Chanyeol did in fact, a few tattoos even though he was a scared cat. Up his arms he had a few little images of animals, musical instruments and little hearts. Chanyeol looked sheepish and itched his arm, where one of his tattoos was. 

‘Yeah, but mine are just pretty pictures. His are like...’ Chanyeol paused his eyes stilling for a moment, trying to find the word he was trying to say. 

‘Scary...’ He finished lamely, sounding less convinced of his thoughts than he did when he began. 

‘You’ve been watching too many dramas.’ Junmyeon told him. 

Chanyeol pouted at Junmyeon’s words, leading for Kyungsoo to pat him. 

‘I never get tired of you, Yeol.’ He said grinning. ‘You really are-’ 

‘Excuse me?’ A new voice appeared in the group, it was deep and smooth, Junmyeon found it a little sexy. 

They all looked up to see a tall, tanned guy. He was very good looking, with chocolate eyes and soft sandy coloured hair. Even though he was very good looking, he stood slightly shy, with his fingers interlocked in front of him. 

‘Oh, hi.’ Chanyeol said waving at the other man. 

‘Hello.’ The new guy said softly back at him. ‘I’m here to speak to Kyungsoo, I heard he’s the leader of the baking club.’ 

The man in question didn’t respond, instead Kyungsoo was staring at the other man wide eyed. Leading to Chanyeol elbowing him. 

‘Ouch! Oh sorry, ye-yeah that’s me!’ Kyungsoo stumbled, his cheeks a little flushed. His cheeks pink like a peach. 

‘Oh great!’ The other guy smiled softly, a bit awkwardly. 

‘I wanted to join it, and I asked my friend who to ask and they said you and that you would be here, sorry I don’t mean to come across or anything I was just interested, and I couldn’t find you on social media and oh gosh I’m rumbling.’ 

The other guy explained, talking fast. Kyungsoo just smiled softly, kind of dreamlike at the other man. 

‘It's okay.’ Kyungsoo said to the man after a little while. 

‘Here...’ Kyungsoo said, getting a small poster out of his backpack. ‘I got a little poster of the club with the time and room that we have our society in. You are welcome to join.’ 

Kyungsoo passed the poster to the guy, and when he did, the two accidently touched hands causing both of their cheeks to flush unexpectantly. 

‘I hope to see you soon.’ The taller said smiling. 

‘Yeah...’ Kyungsoo said. 

The group sat and stood in silence until the taller man went to turn. 

‘Well, it was nice meeting you!’ He said, while putting the poster in his bag. 

‘Wait!’ Kyungsoo said a little suddenly. ‘Name?’ 

The taller guy looked questioningly at Kyungsoo before he realised. 

‘Oh, it’s Jongin!’ He said, smiling. 

‘Well, um, thanks Jongin. Groll to meet you.’ 

Kyungsoo said and waved as Jongin walked off waving to the group, and then turned to walk out of the door of the cafe. 

Kyungsoo sat down as the rest of the group stared at him with wide eyes. 

‘What?’ He said after a moment. 

‘Groll?’ Chanyeol snickered. ‘Were you trying to say cool?’ 

‘Shut up.’ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were rosy. 

‘What was that all about?’ Junmyeon said, grinning. His eyebrows raised. 

He’d only seen Kyungsoo flushed like this once before. It was in first year when he had a crush on this guy in the rugby team and they were both at a party, beers in their hands when the guy approached Kyungsoo talking to him for a bit. 

Kyungsoo was shy and red in the face the whole conversation, which Junmyeon teased Kyungsoo for the whole of the next week, but he was happy for his friend’s prospect of getting the man he liked. Unfortunately, though, the player turned out to be straight much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment, but he soon got over it. 

Maybe this time would be different. As much as Junmyeon knew that love at first sight, while a sweet notion, was impossible in practise. No one could know if they could like someone at first glance. Hell, they could even hate them at first glance and then fall in love. Though that would be unlikely too, Junmyeon thought. 

But even with that said, he could see little sparks of chemistry between Kyungsoo and the newly introduced Jongin. Maybe. Or maybe it was the awkwardness. 

‘Oh, he just wanted to join the baking society.’ Kyungsoo said, trying to sound casual. 

‘I thought he asked on a date, the way you were blushing.’ Junmyeon responded with a slight giggle. 

‘I was not!’ Kyungsoo fired back, his ear narrowed again, but his face was going redder. 

‘Hey, man I get it.’ Chanyeol said while clapping a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. ‘That dude is extremely good looking.’ 

‘Oh, tell me about it. He’s not even my type, but he even made me blush!’ Junmyeon said. 

‘I have to agree with you, guys. He's gorgeous and if I was into guys, I would have asked him out.’ Seulgi agreed. 

Kyungsoo put his head in his hands. 

‘Uhhh...’ Kyungsoo whined. ‘I totally embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy, didn’t I?’ 

‘I don’t think so. People love a shy cutie like you.’ Chanyeol said. 

‘I’m not cute.’ Kyungsoo whined again, taking his head out his hands. 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

‘You’re right. You aren’t cute.’ He went in close to Kyungsoo. 

‘You are ADORABLE!’ 

Kyungsoo went to swing at Chanyeol. His eyes in flames at that points. 

‘Shut up!’ 

Junmyeon and Seulgi laughed at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s small fight. They really fought like brothers sometimes. 

‘Anyway, I’m not getting my hopes up about Jongin.’ Kyungsoo said. ‘He’s likely straight...’ He said, looking forlorn. ‘Not making that mistake again.’ 

‘You never know...’ Junmyeon replied hopefully. ‘We all thought Chanyeol was straight when we first met him.’ 

Kyungsoo laughed a little. Junmyeon remembered how Kyungsoo and Chanyeol met each other, and how they didn’t like each other, but where now as close as ever. Junmyeon wondered if that could ever happen to him. Meeting someone that you disliked then you became close. Junmyeon didn’t think so, he often trusted his gut about people. 

They spent the next hour discussing how funny the earliest meeting was between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, bringing up old memories and ignoring all the studying they had to do. They were so wrapped up in their discussion that no one noticed how Junmyeon was still looking out the window, thinking about the young tall smoking boy who had now gone with his motorbike. 

... 

Chanyeol’s phone dinged. A loud ding that woke him up from his nap. It had been a few hours since he and Kyungsoo had left the cafe, waving to Junmyeon and Seulgi as they did so. 

He was alone in the apartment as Kyungsoo had to go to some singing lessons. He was meant to get some music done himself, but he had fallen asleep as soon as he got into the apartment. 

Sighing, he fetched his phone from the bed side table, putting his thumb on his phone to open it up. Chanyeol’s heart swelled as he saw a message from Twitter. 

‘@B-Hundred-Hyun has sent you a message.’ 

Chanyeol took a pause before opening the message. He always felt like this when he got a message from Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a guy he met on Twitter, both being fans of the same video game. They became each other's Twitter followers a few months ago and gotten close in the DMs, sending each other cute messages and selfies. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help developing a little crush on the other man. Even though Baekhyun lived all the way in Japan and was likely, disappointingly heterosexual with a possible girlfriend. Chanyeol sighed at his disappointing love life as he opened Baekhyun’s message. 

Oh, this is my dog btw! I miss him so much since I moved to Japan. 

Chanyeol’s eyes softened at the small image that Baekhyun had sent him. It was a cute little Welsh Corgi dog. Chanyeol cooed. He thought of his own dog Toben, the little rascal. He missed him too. 

He’s so cute! 

Chanyeol messaged back. 

He looks like you. 

It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to message him back. When he did and Chanyeol saw the next message, he started to blush, and his heart started to beat heavy. 

So, you think I'm cute? .3. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, but his fingers moved faster than his mind. 

Yes. Super cute. 

@B-Hundred-Hyun: Thank you. So are you .3. 

Chanyeol threw himself on his bed once he read Baekhyun’s message, making a whinny noise. For all the teasing he had done to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo over crushes, he sure looked like the biggest fool right now. Hopefully this should just be a small fleeting crush. 

Right? 

... 

After dropping Chanyeol and Kyungsoo off at their apartment, Junmyeon had gone off to the gym. The walk to and from it was much longer than he had expected when he first joined. Chanyeol had asked him, why he didn’t just join the one at the University? Junmyeon just said he preferred the larger space to work out. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he also preferred going to a gym on the other side of the city because less people went, and he didn’t like being seen when working out. He was always a little insecure of his body, plus he just hated being stared at. 

He was in a good mood though, even if he was a little self-conscious today at the gym, there was a little spring in his step as he walked, his headphones blasting a cute song. He looked up at the sky as he walked, admiring the stars in the autumn night sky. He was in a much darker part of the city, where he could see the stars at night. 

Maybe it was a bit childish, but Junmyeon loved the stars, he always had. He loved how they twinkled. He also wished he could admire the stars with someone, hidden under a blanket, holding his hands and whispering in his ear. 

Junmyeon must have been watching the stars for a while because he didn’t notice that there was a taller guy behind him. Junmyeon felt a large bang as someone walked into him. He turned to see a tall stranger that seemed familiar scowling at him. He took off his headphones. 

‘Why were you just standing there, Jesus! Didn’t you hear me coming?!’ The stranger said, his voice annoyed. Junmyeon noticed that the stranger had dropped his cigarette. 

Junmyeon frowned. The street wasn’t that dark, and even if it was, the stranger didn’t have to be so rude. 

‘Me? How is this my fault?’ Junmyeon argued. ‘You bumped into me!’ 

Junmyeon watched the stranger. For a second he thought he was going to be punched or something. He swallowed. Damn, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. 

But instead, the stranger just walked off with an eyeroll. Junmyeon watched him go, watching his back. He half wanted to yell at him to make him apologise, but he didn’t. He half wanted to apologise for ruining the stranger's cigarette. Instead, Junmyeon did nothing, but watched the man go. 

It wasn’t until Junmyeon was back in his apartment that he realised something else about the encounter. That rude guy was Sehun. Taller, attractive, but now a confirmed asshole. Well, Junmyeon hoped that he would never see that guy again, especially now as his suspensions had been confirmed. Sehun was a grade A asshole and Junmyeon could trust his gut on that.


	2. Chapter Two

Sehun woke up on the soft orange morning of October 4th with a yawn and a stretch. He checked his bedside digital clock. 11:00am it read. He checked his phone for a second. He had a missed call from his mother. He ignored it. After a lengthy shower, he wondered out into the small living room of his and Jongin’s shared apartment. He found the said man on the sofa, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes glancing up and down, reading the computer text.

‘Morning Jongin, been up a long time?’ Sehun asked as he sat down next to him watching him work, bowl of cereal was in his hand.

‘Kyungsoo.’ He mumbled softly, seemingly not releasing that Sehun had asked him a question.

Sehun raised an eyebrow. Feeling sneaky, Sehun let his hand travel to Jongin’s chest and gently pinched his left nipple. Jongin yelped loudly and went to smack him.

‘Sehun why did you do that?!’ He whined.

Sehun just giggled at Jongin’s now red blushing face.

‘It was funny... plus you didn’t answer my question.’ Sehun said back.

‘Well...’ Jongin said crossing his arms, protecting his now sore right nipple.

‘You didn’t have to go for my nipple!’

Sehun dissolved into giggles. Jongin tried to smack him again playfully, now giggling too. It's not until Jongin noticed a small scar on Sehun’s left eyebrow. He tutted, gazing at it.

‘Sehun...’ he said softly, eyes glazing in sympathy and worry. ‘You got hurt fighting again?’ Sehun blinked, he knew immediately what Jongin was talking about.

Fighting.

Sehun fought. Not violent video game kind of illegal fighting, just a small downtown little fighting ring with some friends. It wasn’t exactly safe however, nothing too dangerous happened, but Sehun got a little hurt enough to worry his tanned friend.

‘Yeah, I’m okay though.’ Sehun said.

‘Sehun...’ Jongin said, his tone like a worried mother. If it was anyone else, Sehun would have got defensive. It was in his nature to be. But Jongin was his best friend, since birth, so he reminded calm. After all it's not like Jongin could even stop him.

‘Okay... If you are sure.’ Jongin said, eying him. Sehun just smiled back at him, he didn’t want to get into a deep conversation with his best friend this early in the morning.

‘So Kyungsoo, huh?’ Sehun asked. ‘New boyfriend?’ He giggled.

Jongin shook his head, he looked at the screen. Sehun peered over to see a Facebook page, named ‘Baking society 2018’.

‘He’s the head of this society I want to join, you know...’ Jongin said. Sehun nodded in understanding so Jongin didn’t have to remind himself of his recent back problem.

Jongin really liked to dance, it was his passion, his life blood. So much so that he went to competitions, made YouTube videos on his dancing and was in the dance society. He had a dream of becoming a dancer since a young boy. Unfortunately, recently he had a painful injury in his right leg which led to his doctor saying that he should lay off the dancing for at least a couple months. 

Now Jongin was looking for something to take his mind of having to give up his dancing.

‘I was going to ask Kyungsoo about joining today.’ Jongin said.

‘Oh really?’ Sehun said wiggling his eyebrows. ‘You want to find out if he’s cute.’ He joked.

Jongin shook his head, annoyed by Sehun’s teasing.

‘No, I just need a form to fill in from him, but I can’t find his facebook or anything.’

Jongin turned smiling gingerly to Sehun.

‘Apparently he spends every Monday morning at Orange café in the middle of the city so...’

Sehun sighed, he knew what Jongin was going to ask now.

‘We could go together if you want!’ Jongin said again.

Yep, now he was sure of it. Jongin wanted a ride on his motorbike to the café to meet this mysterious Kyungsoo.

‘Sure.’ Sehun finally said.

Jongin grinned.

...

Getting off Sehun’s trusty bike, Jongin went towards the small café. Sehun followed the tanned boy. Jongin looked at the large window which showcased fine desserts, each cake, brownie and muffins were designed with care and perfection. But Jongin’s eyes weren’t on the cute confectionaries like Sehun’s were. But rather, he was squinting his eyes at customers, searching for someone.

‘Doesn’t this make you a stalker?’ Sehun asked the smaller man.

Jongin pouted, his usual facial expression when Sehun teased him.

‘No...’ He whined.

‘You look like one.’ Sehun sang.

‘Shut up!’ Jongin whined.

‘Do you even know what he looks like?’ Sehun questioned.

Jongin sighed, ‘All I know is that he sits on the back table.’

‘Well, why don’t you go in and ask?’ Sehun asked his eyebrow high, Jongin was a mystery sometimes.

‘Well, I don’t want to be weird...’

Sehun sighed and gave Jongin a little push forward.

‘Just go talk to him, Jongin… and while you're in there, get me some muffins.’

Jongin grumbled but he decided to venture into the café. Sehun watched as Jongin joined the back of the queue. Suddenly he felt a jab in his back, turning he saw a tall red-haired girl, grinning like a cherish cat.

‘What you do that for?’ Sehun asked Joy, rubbing his back. Joy laughed wickedly, showing her purely white teeth.

‘To get your attention.’ She said. Joy investigated the café window.

‘So, you aren’t going in with Jongin?’ She asked.

‘Nah.’ Sehun says, while he pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. ‘Smoking inside has been banned since I was a kid…’

He lighted it up, he suddenly remembered his grandmother's old photos of her smoking inside a club. It looked somewhat comforting, to be surrounded by smoke like that, no eyes on you. Sehun blinked the thoughts away.

‘Quitting failed again, huh?’ Joy said, watching the smoke come out of Sehun’s mouth.

‘Hey, I got through a week.’ Sehun said.

Sehun didn’t like a lot of things but smoking was something he liked. He knew it was bad for him, but he didn’t really care, he’d gotten to use to the taste, to him clean air that’s the same as ash.

‘Want one?’ He’s asked Joy, remembering how he and Joy would smoke together after class in their first year.

‘No thanks.’ She said and she reached in her bag from a simple blue pen looking object.

‘I’ve gone electronic.’ She raised the vape pen to her lips taking a large drag then breathing out white cloud like smoke. Sehun pulled a face.

‘You’re one of them now?’ He said in a mocking but still friendly tone.

‘Sehun, just because I vape doesn’t mean I’m part of a culture.’ Joy said.

‘Oh, you say that now, but in a few months' time you’ll be brainwashed by them, watch out.’ Sehun said, he took another drag and coughed suddenly.

‘Yeah but at least it’s a little healthier than those things.’

Sehun opened his mouth to get in the discourse of vape vs tobacco but he felt someone's eyes on him. Not in a scary way, like was he some sort of prey, but rather in a soft way, a like dream in a way. Sehun felt a strange chill down him that he didn’t like. That chill only really came about when speaking to his father.

‘Hi, Seulgi!’ Joy waved to a dark-haired girl walking passed them smiling shyly.

Sehun breathed out some smoke that he didn’t even know he had in his mouth, Joy’s sudden greeting to Seulgi caused him to get out of his thoughts of eyes on him.

He watched awkwardly as Seulgi entered the café, her dark hair whipping behind her. Sehun swallowed, he swore he felt those eyes on him again. He and Joy talked for a bit longer, Sehun slowly turning his cigarette in to ash.

Jongin came out of the café, holding a paper bag and an A4 piece of paper, with some words on. Jongin’s cheeks looked flushed. Sehun made a mental note to tease him about it later.

‘What’s in the bag?’ Joy asked.

Jongin smiled sweetly and took out two cupcakes. Both chocolate with white chocolate chips.

‘For you two.’

He held out the two cakes letting Sehun and Joy ate them. Distracted by the cupcake, Sehun forgot about the feeling of being watched by someone. Sehun thanked Jongin as he grabbed it, and put it to his lips and bit in. For some reason food always tasted better after a cigarette to Sehun.

‘So where are we off to now? I can’t stay for long.’ Sehun said to the two of them.

‘Oh really, why not?’ Joy questioned, her eyebrows up.

‘I have a meeting at one.’ Sehun said.

Ugh, a meeting with the head of staff. Sehun knew this had been coming for a while now. For the first year of university, he hadn’t been passing many of his exams with flying colours. As it was his first year, he could still get by but now he was in his second year, he couldn’t really coast by anymore.

Joy looked at him sympathetically as she could, Joy never really had a trouble with university work so she couldn’t relate to Sehun’s pain. The three of them didn’t really do much after leaving the café. They mainly just caught up with each other, Jongin told Joy about his injuries, Joy told Sehun and Jongin about the newest tattoo she got and recommended the place to Sehun. It was fun, it even made Sehun forget the slight anxiety in his stomach.

....

That anxiety came back while he knocked on the door of his professor’s. He heard a loud sigh behind the door as he almost felt his professor shuffling to the door.

‘Afternoon Sehun…’ He said as he led Sehun to the chair across his desk.

Sehun looked at the professor’s tired eyes behind his glasses, his lines on his forehead. Sehun didn’t know what to think of Mr Heart. On one hand, Mr Heart did care about his students doing well, he often emailed and saw students after class. On the other hand, Sehun didn’t like that about him. He felt that it was too personal, too much.

Sehun didn’t like that Mr Heart still seemed to care about him even if he didn’t respond to him. The only reason he was here was because if he wasn’t, he’d likely be kicked out and if he was kicked out, he couldn’t get his monthly allowance and if he didn’t have that he’d have to move back with his mum and stepdad.

Mr Heart coughed to get Sehun’s attention.

‘Do you know why I emailed you for a meeting?’ He asked.

The tone didn’t seem mean or anything, but Sehun still felt a weird chill went up his neck. Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

‘Well… You aren’t in trouble so don’t worry about that.’ There was a pause. Mr Heart stared at Sehun for a response, but Sehun just looked back with a straight face.

‘I’m just concerned about you, Sehun.’

‘Concerned?’ It slipped out before Sehun could stop himself. It's weird for him to hear that word from an older male. The older men in his life weren’t usually ‘concerned’.

‘Don’t worry...’ Mr Heart said, his eyes glowing in sympathy. ‘Like I said, you aren’t in trouble at all, Sehun. I’m here to help you.’

Sehun swallowed. What does that mean?

‘Your grades, they started out well, but they got worse...’

Sehun was silent. He knew this, there’s no way of denying it. But what was Mr Heart going do about this. 

‘So, we are putting you in this new program with some of our fourth-year students.’ He said.

Sehun swallowed, fourth year? Only a couple years older than him or so. How could they help him more than trained teachers could?

Mr Heart took a pause, so that Sehun could ask questions, but Sehun remained silent. Maybe that would convince him that this wasn’t a good idea.

‘So, we have paired you up with someone who can really help you out... his name is Junmyeon, he’ll be a really good tutor for you.’

‘Junmyeon?’ Sehun sounded his name out. Mr Heart smiled, either because Sehun had finally responded, or he had recognised the name.

‘Yes, Junmyeon. He’s very kind and smart student, I have complete faith that you two will get along, unless you’ve met before and there is something I don’t know about.’

‘No, no it’s just... I don’t think I need any help.’ Sehun said.

‘Oh.’ Mr Heart said surprised. ‘Oh... Sehun what do you mean?’

‘I mean I don’t need any help.’ He said, confused what Mr Heart was questioning. Mr Heart cocked his head to the side, in a sad puppy sort of way.

‘Sehun, it's okay if you don’t want to have Junmyeon’s help. I can email around and get another person for Junmyeon.’

Sehun nodded, thinking the meeting was nearly over and he could go back home, maybe drink with Jongin or something. But Mr Heart kept going.

‘But Sehun, I would really recommend a meeting with Junmyeon.’ Mr Heart looked at Sehun fully, his blue eyes hit Sehun’s brown ones.

‘You are smart, Sehun…’ He said, his tone suddenly a lot softer ‘But I feel like you don’t apply yourself, and I believe Junmyeon could help you go in the right direction.’

Sehun thought for a moment. He wasn’t offended by Mr Heart’s words; in fact, it was really the nicest thing someone had said about his academic career. Maybe he should consider seeing this guy if he could really get his grades up.

At the end of the day, what did he have to lose?

‘Also, I’m sorry to say if your grades get worse, we can’t let you go into third year.’ Mr Heart said, firmly.

Sehun blinked. He couldn’t just not go in third year. Then the school would have to get his parents involved and then his parents would get upset and try and make him go back home where he’d have to live with his stepfather and see him every day. Sehun started to rub at the compass tattoo on his wrist.

‘When do I meet him?’ Sehun said.

Mr Heart smiled.

...

Jongin was in the middle of his physio exercises when Sehun walked in. Sehun let himself drift into the room, phone in hand. It was his mother; she had called him just after he’d finished getting Junmyeon’s details. Well, she had called him a few times throughout the day but Sehun couldn’t just keep ignoring her. The last time he did that she drove all the way up to his apartment. She was angry with him, that was obvious when he finally picked up the call.

‘Sehun, you are wasting your youth putting things on your body like that.’

‘Mother, this is my body.’

This was the usual argument between him and his mother. It was her being upset on his many tattoos that had got on to his body. Sehun was proud of his tattoo despite how his parents told him off. Recently his mother had stumbled across Sehun’s Instagram and saw how he had added another in September. A simplistic design of the planet Saturn and some small black stars around it.

Sehun listened to his mother for a few minutes as she explained about his future. He didn’t bother to argue after that, he just listened with a frown on his face. She fallen hung up without a proper goodbye, just more disappointment.

Sehun let himself fall on the sofa, that now Jongin was relaxing on.

‘Tough day, kiddo?’ Jongin asked.

‘Something like that.’ Sehun responded.

Jongin didn’t press on, he knew that Sehun preferred to not talk about his feelings.

‘What was the meeting about?’ Jongin asked, after a couple hours him and Sehun watched some mindless tv.

‘Oh, I’m getting a tutor.’ Sehun replied, chewing on his lip.

‘Oh, that’s exciting!’ Jongin said in a puppy like manner.

‘Yeah.’ Sehun said.

He wasn’t really in the mood for more conversation, but he didn't want to be cooped up in his house.

‘I think I need to buy more smokes.’ He said.

‘Okay.’ Jongin said. Usually, Jongin would complain about Sehun’s habit but from the look on Sehun’s face, he knew he shouldn’t.

Sehun decided to take a long walk after getting his smokes. He had a lot on his mind since his meeting with Mr Heart. Maybe he should have dropped out, he could, he could do more with his fighting skills. Or maybe just maybe he could give dancing another shot. He inhaled a puff of smoke.

No, he couldn’t just drop out. He had to do something that could make his mother and step father proud. Sehun walked a little quicker, the cold October air getting to him, he thought of what this Junmyeon Kim be like and then-

Bang!

Sehun had just banged into someone. Someone short by the looks of it. He had blaring music coming from his head phones and was seemingly looking up at the stars.

What an idiot.

The idiot turned around looking dumbfounded. Sehun expected an apology, dummy for standing in the middle of the pavement.

‘Why were you just standing there? Jesus, didn’t you see me coming?!’ Sehun said through gritted teeth.

Sehun expected the stranger to at least apologise after that, hell Sehun usually could scare people in to an apology. The least he could do was apologise for making Sehun drop his cigarette. Instead, the man knitted his eyebrows together.

‘Me? How is this my fault? You bumped into me!’ The stranger replied in a high pitched squeaky voice that Sehun found irritating.

What an asshole he thought. He wanted to argue with him but what was the point? It’s been a long enough day. So Sehun just ignored him, hoping that the stranger wasn’t looking for a fight. He walked passed him, ignoring his odd expression.

Once Sehun got home, Jongin had fallen asleep on the sofa. Sehun went to grab his pillow and blanket covering the tanned male. Leaving Jongin, Sehun headed to his room. Grabbing his laptop. He would blow off some steam with some violent video games. Wiggling his mouse, the scene flicked to life and loaded up his email as that was the last thing he used his laptop for.A new email had popped in Sehun’s box.

_Sent four hours ago at 3.00pm._

_From Junmyeon Kim._

_D_ _ear Mr Sehun Oh,_

_I’m looking forward to tutoring you in a weeks time. Please download and print these helpful guides for our first session._

_Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Junmyeon Kim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading chapter 2! I'm so sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 will get more juicy. 
> 
> Also disclaimer, this work is pure fantasy and does not relate to the real lives of Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun. This work is for fandom only and the work does not consent to being shown to ANY of the exo members, thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Junmyeon had a hard week. He was up to his eyeballs in science work, he hadn’t been getting enough sleep and he had to make a plan for the person he was going to tutor. 

He sighed as he walked up the library stairs, getting closer and closer to the very top floor. His laptop in his bag felt a lot heavier than it was the more he walked up. He really should work on his arm muscles, he thought. 

Getting to the top with a puff,  Junmyeon went to open the third-floor library door, letting the warm air of the heaters hit his face. He sighed and trudged forward passing rows and rows of different books. Books on every subject from History to Art to Political Science to Cinematography. Until he got the very back table right at the back of the room. Two girls looked up and him a smiled widely. 

One had soft features, with long dark hair which hung lose around her. Despite being older than Junmyeon, she looked much younger than him, with a youthful small face and round glasses. At first glance, she looked cold, and a little scary but she was anything but. Irene wasn’t cold she was just incredibly shy and a little intimidating. 

Next to her was the other girl with her hair in a bun, it was a light brown colour at that moment, compared to Irenes inky black curtains. She had a much warmer looking face, with soft eyes and a toothy smile. Her bangs were cut messily, they fell near her sparkling brown eyes. Wendy smiled with those eyes. Even if she wasn’t smiling with her mouth, her eyes still shone. 

Both women were different.  Junmyeon couldn’t believe it when they told him they were in a relationship. He was still of the opinion that opposites do not attract. At least for him. He knew he could never get with someone who was so different. 

Junmyeon put his bag down with a huff, thankful now that the heavy weight was  off him. 

He let himself slump into the seat in the middle of Irene and Wendy. His hair flopping awkwardly as he did so. It was getting long now. He brushed it out of his forehead. 

Irene looked at him curiously. He mumbled a quick ‘hi’ to the two women. 

He got his laptop out in silence.

‘Are you alright,  Junmyeon ?’ Wendy asked. 

‘I’m fine’ He said, he went to open his bag and get out his laptop. He didn’t notice that Irene was still looking at him, with sharp and narrowed eyes. 

He put his laptop on the desk, switching it on, the blue light shining into the small space between the three of them. His watched in silence as his laptop started. His eyes started to close, tiredness taking over his body once again from staying up all night. 

His eyes were only closed for a couple of seconds but as soon as they closed, he was interrupted by a sharp pinch on his arm. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Irene, with a frown on her face. 

‘You stayed up all night, did n’t y ou?’ She asked, her ton e sympathetic.

Junmyeon nodded. His shoulders slumped a little as he pushed up his glasses. 

‘I just don’t see how I can fit all the things I want to do in to one day.’  Junmyeon explained remembering all the things he still had to do. ‘Especially now with the whole tutoring situation.’ 

‘ Oh really? I  thought you were excited for it?’ Wendy said, looking at  Junmyeon with a  questioning look. 

‘Well, I was…’  Junmyeon said. He was trying to explain his disappointment without sounding like a snotty child, because his issue was with who he got paired with.

‘But  the guy I’m meant to tuto r, he’s…’ 

‘He’s  what?’ Wendy pressed on, noticing  Junmyeons pause. 

‘ Well.. ’  Junmyeon stared. He looked around, checking to see if anyone was there to hear his complaints about the boy he would be tutoring. Thankfully Irene, he and Wendy were alone near the back of the library. He lowered his voice anyway. 

‘Do you guys know of Sehun Oh?’ He asked. 

Irene and Wendy both shook their heads. 

‘Well, that’s who I have to tutor,” he said. 

‘Well, what's so bad about that?’ Irene asked, giggling a little at  Junmyeon’s statement, which wasn’t surprising because his statement was a little over the top out of context. 

He always was a drama queen. 

‘Well, I’ve seen him around before, he just seemed, I don’t know, cocky?’  Junmyeon explained. ‘But before you say I’m being judgemental; I have a good reason now. For example, a few weeks ago, I swear he purposefully banged into me and then he didn’t even apologise.’ 

‘Oh, that seems rude...but maybe he was just having a bad day.’ Wendy said. Wendy always saw the best in others, she would not be one to criticise anyone until they were really nasty. 

‘Yeah, maybe. I brushed it off. But then when I started planning the tutoring sessions, he took so long to respond. Sometimes he doesn’t even reply at all and I know I’m being dramatic but it's made me work twice as hard.’ 

Junmyeon shivered thinking about how he stayed up till four in the morning, writing up a tutoring session, breaking it all down in a word documentary and in a spread sheet. 

‘Can’t you ask to get a different partner?’ Irene asked, he chin resting on her interlocked fingers. Her own work set aside. 

Junmyeon hummed for a second. 

‘That’s the thing. I don’t just want to give up on him, I haven’t even properly spoken to him yet.’  Junmyeon said.

‘Now that you put it like that, I think you should give him a chance, but you don’t have to do all the heavy lifting, it’s not even going to your grade.’ Irene said. 

‘I suppose you’re right Irene. I need to figure out my schedule. Sehun still seems like a dick though,’ he said. He let himself rub his eyes. Irene patted him. 

‘I’d say you should give him one week. He could just be shy; remember how I was when I met you.’ 

Junmyeon chuckled at that. He remembered meeting Irene in the LGBT society in second year. He remembered how she sat next to  him, her eyes cold. He tried to get to know her, but her answers were one-worded. He was scared he had done something to annoy her. In reality, Irene was actually deeply shy and had just come out of the closet, which made her extra shy around new people. It took a month for the pair to become good friends. Maybe Sehun was the same. 

He cheered up after that. He, Wendy and Irene reminisced about the year they met, the time they got way to drunk at Pride, the times they had slept in the library and the movie marathons they’d had. 

But there was something right at the back of  Junmyeon’s mind, the problem with tutoring Sehun other than his ghosting. It was a much more personal and embarrassing one. One that he would take to the grave. 

In the last two weeks, he had gotten Sehun’s Instagram so he could contact him more directly. 

Sehun Instagram wasn’t all that special, just a mix of selfies, pictures of food and sometimes some artistic shots of Sehun’s tattoos. But if there was something about Sehun that was memorable: his face.  Junmyeon had spent an embarrassing amount of time studying it. His face was sharp, all angles, with pretty, pretty eyes. It was so unfair  sometimes, that mean people are blessed with such angelic features. 

Junmyeon swallowed. God what was he? A teenage boy,  circling his crush in a  year book .

‘When do you meet him?’ Wendy asked. 

‘Pardon?’  Junmyeon asked. 

‘Sehun. When do you start tutoring him?’ Wendy continued. 

Junmyeon hummed.  Thinking about the last  conversation he had with Sehun. 

‘This Friday,’ Junmyeon said. ‘At 5pm.’ 

‘ Oh that’s tomorrow!’ Wendy gestured excitedly.

Irene laughed .

‘Why are you so excited?’  she asked.

Wendy grinned. ‘Firstly, someone has to be.’ She looked at  Junmyeon, pointedly. ‘And secondly, you never know, me and Irene didn’t like each other at first and look at us now.’ 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

‘You’ve been watching to many romantic comedies.’ He said, pushing his hair back. 

‘Oh no, she’s just been writing too much fanfiction.’ Irene laughed. 

Wendy sniffed. ‘Don’t act like  l’m the only one!’ She said

Junmyeon laughed, but inside he knew she was right. There was a  10 page document of Phantom of the Opera fanfiction sitting on his phone right now. He made a mental note to finish that later. 

He wondered if Sehun enjoyed musicals like he did. But it was unlikely, he looked like a guy who thought he was too cool for musicals. His phone chimed at that second and  Junmyeon let his eyes glaze over it. Sehun had sent him a message, responding to the text that Junmyeon had sent him in the morning. 

‘K’ was all it said.  Junmyeon gritted his teeth. His last message was long and it was irritating that Sehun seemed bored by them. 

He sighed. Friday was going to be a long day. 

Chanyeol lay flat on his back with his long legs out on his and  Kyungsoo’s sofa. He was in deep thought that night. Really deep in thought. Usually, he only was like this when he was doing music, when he was in the studio on campus late at night. But this new predicament had got his brain fried up. 

Baekhyun.

Or B-Hundred-Hyun as his screen name read. 

Was he being flirty in DMs or was he just being  friendly? Fuck was he even gay?? 

Chanyeol felt strange. Usually, when he had a small crush, it would have gone away with time or  Chanyeol would ask that person out.  Chanyeol wasn’t shy.  Hell, he was the most confident out of his friends. He had no drop of gay (or should he say bi) panic in his blood. 

But Baekhyun was…different. He was cool, with a lot of followers. His selfies got lots of likes with messages of love in the quote tweets and replies. 

He found out how Baekhyun was fluent in four languages (Korean, English, Japanese and Mandarin) and he could sing and play the piano. 

With that skill set, Baekhyun shouldn’t be as sweet and kind as he is. But Baekhyun was. Baekhyun was all ofthose things and more. 

Chanyeol let out a massive breath. 

‘What’s up with you?’ He heard Kyungsoo’s low voice from above him, blinking under his thick glasses. 

He moved to sit down properly on the chair leaving space for his shorter friend to join him. 

‘ Kyungsoo ..’ He asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him in his ‘What  are you talking about ,  Chanyeol ?’ fac e. He did  that a lot. 

Chanyeol was like a big noisy puppy and  Kyungsoo was a tired cat. 

Chanyeol sighs again and then let the odd question leave his mouth. 

‘Do you think it’s possible to be attracted someone you’ve never seen in person?’ 

Kyungsoo looked at him. He squinted.

‘Chanyeol, I have a Grindr account, most of the people I’ve ever been attracted to I’ve only seen in a profile picture...unless I hook up with them.’ 

Chanyeol suddenly giggled.

‘You have a Grindr account??’

‘Why are you acting so surprised?’  Kyungsoo asked dryly. ‘You do remember I’m a big old  homosexual, right?’

‘It’s not that!’  Chanyeol said ‘it’s the fact you have a whole Grindr account but you will not make an Instagram or Twitter.’ 

‘Well twitter and Instagram doesn’t help me getting guys1’ 

‘You don’t know that, plus there’re plenty of hot guys can find on Insta.’

Kyungsoo looked at him again. 

‘I don’t need an account to do that,  Chanyeol .’ 

‘Oh, you pervert!’  Chanyeol teased

‘Hey, it’s nothing rude! It’s just looking at pretty faces, anyway why are you asking me this? You talking to someone?’ 

Chanyeol looks away. Usually, he could talk to  Kyungsoo about anything but at this point he was already confused about his own feelings for the man he was currently messaging at least once a day. 

‘Speaking of hot guys,’  Chanyeol says changing the subject, ‘what’s this Jongin boy like?’ 

Kyungsoo turned a bit pink. Ever since the day that  Jongin had asked  Kyungsoo for a  sign-up sheet,  Chanyeol had been teasing  Kyungsoo about it.

For two reasons: first of all,  Chanyeol thought that there was some tension in the air one day at the café and the weird lingering looks  Jongin was giving  Kyungsoo were straight out of a drama. Secondly,  Jongin was hot. Like super-hot. He wasn’t even  Chanyeol’s type but even he could admit that  Jongin looked like a Greek god. A hot guy like that must have made Kyungsoo blush. 

‘He’s okay.’  Kyungsoo said, still pink.

‘ Just okay?’  Chanyeol pressed on.

‘He’s…well he’s not very talkative. He doesn’t seem to  really even look at me during  baking class. I don’t think he likes me.’ 

‘Oh,’  Chanyeol said, ‘I’m sure that’s not true, Soo’ Chanyeol patted  Kyungsoo on the leg. ‘Maybe he’s just shy, no one could hate you, you are so loveable.’ 

Kyungsoo snorted. ‘Thanks. But I don’t think he’s shy. Hot guys like that aren’t shy.’ 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. ‘So, you do think he’s hot!’  Chanyeol teased. 

‘I-no, that’s not what-never mind’  Kyungsoo held his hands up in defeat. The rest of the night evolved into Chanyeol’s usual  teasings and  Kyungsoos dry insults back at him. 

Chanyeol forgot about his little Baekhyun problem ‘til he went to bed that night when his phone dinged.

_ From B-Hundred-Hyun _

_ Skype  _ _ tmmr _ _?  _

Junmyeon’s stomach was filled with butterflies on the evening when he was meeting Sehun. 

He didn’t know why. It wasn’t like Sehun was an intimidating person and it wasn’t like  Junmyeon was going on a date. It was just a tutoring session why would he be worried? Maybe because he spent a long time creating the materials that he was going to use with Sehun. He didn’t even know why he did so much in the first place. Maybe it was his perfectionistic nature. His need to please. 

He slumped in his chair. It was 7pm and he was sat in the middle of the library, waiting for Sehun. Sehun was a little late but it didn’t matter. Maybe he had long journey.

The clocked ticked on, it was suddenly 7.10, and Sehun still hadn’t showed up.  Junmyeon sighed again, maybe his journey was longer than expected. 

Then another five minutes passed. He should text Sehun. Another five minutes. He  should  definitely text Sehun. 

As soon as he reached for his  phone, he heard a rough, deep ‘Hi.’ 

Junmyeon turned around and he saw him. Dressed in all black, Sehun stood like a cat, almost, pretty and disdainful.  Junmyeon took a second to drink in Sehun’s appearance. 

Sehun’s hair was freshly dyed a silver colour and his jeans were the darkest black with holes in the knees. He was wearing a leather jacket with bright nearly neon pictures on the sleeves. Under this unzipped jacket was a simple black t shirt and above that was a small choker around his neck, laying on top of his prominent Adam's apple. To  Junmyeon , Sehun looked like he cared about his appearance but didn’t want to look like he did and his was the opposite of  Junmyeon’s current outfit.  Differnt to Junmyeon’s head-to-toe neat pastel, complete with a warm pink jumper over a fully buttoned up white shirt. 

Junmyeon stood up to greet the man and was taken aback by the youngers much bigger height compared to his own. Not as big as Chanyeol, mind, but at least a good six foot.

Junmyeon held out his hand. ‘Hi, Sehun,’ he said in his best polite voice, ‘It's nice to meet you in person.’ 

Sehun looked down, perplexed, at Junmyeon’s hand like it was a tentacle but he shook it anyway. The handshake was a little too long and a little too loose. 

Junmyeon pulled out the chair next to the one he was sitting on, leading Sehun to sit down. Sehun sat down, but not like how  Junmyeon was sitting. One of Sehun’s long legs was up, his knee sticking out of the holes in his jeans. 

There was an awkward silence while  Junmyeon got a folder out of his bag. Pink and matching Junmyeon’s jumper. He opened the folder. 

‘So, your professor said struggled with the essay part of science?’  Junmyeon began flipping through the folder. ‘So, I've made plan for you and today we could-’

‘My professor talked to you about me?’ Sehun interrupted his eyebrows knitted together. 

‘Yes. Sorry does that bother you?’  Junmyeon asked. 

Sehun slumped in his seat ‘No. It's just I thought he wasn’t mean to do that.  Students' privacy or some shit.’ 

Junmyeon looked at him. ‘Well, I apologise on behalf of him anyway. But because I'm your assigned tutor, I believe it’s allowed.’ 

Sehun didn’t say anything, just nodded. 

‘So, as I said, you struggle with essays. Is there anything  in particular you struggle with  essays? ’ 

Sehun rubbed the back of his head, his eyes glazed over. He looked bored. 

‘I find them boring.’ Sehun said. 

Junmyeon didn’t really know how to give an answer to that response. 

‘Well...’ he began, ‘maybe look back to why you picked this degree course, Sehun.’ 

Sehun just shrugged. 

‘Okay.’  Junmyeon sighed internally. 

The rest of the session was mainly like this,  Junmyeon explaining each issue and his plans for the next sessions while Sehun just said less  than five words. 

He waved Sehun bye at 8pm, Sehun waved back with less energy. 

This was not just a long Friday spent tutoring Sehun. This was going to be a  long few month .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehuns outfit: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWflj5hU0AAWBRx.jpg  
> Junmyeons outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/7d/bc/c97dbc59c87d0b1fe8c28eb1a568443a.jpg  
> Sorry it took so long to do.


End file.
